


Threat

by beebebeebebebebebee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Eggpire, Panic Attack, bad deals with guilt and overworks himself, enjoy :), maybe a part two with people slowly warming up to him again, the egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebebeebebebebebee/pseuds/beebebeebebebebebee
Summary: BadBoyHalo considered himself to be lots of things. He considered himself to be kind, sweet, and the opposite of the stereotypical demon.It all came crashing down at once. One lonely night. He wasn't any of those things.He was a threat.ORBad deals with the remains of the egg while also handling mental issues.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Threat

BadBoyHalo considered himself to be lots of things. He considered himself to be kind, sweet, and the opposite of the stereotypical demon. 

It all came crashing down at once. One lonely night. He wasn't any of those things. 

He was a threat. 

Ever since he got free from the egg's control, Bad knew others were scared of him. It didn't surprise him, they had every right to, but it still hurt. Seeing their flinches when he got too loud, or used a certain tone of voice that made them widen their eyes and remind themselves that Bad was back. It hurt. 

What happened when he was in the egg's control was blurry, but he still remembered some of the worst moments. 

They wouldn't know how much guilt he has. 

_Choking on his own sobs, Bad covered his mouth, careful not to make too much noise. He didn’t want to wake Skeppy. His mind reminded him constantly about the horrible things he did, the egg manipulating him, him manipulating others, the egg’s constant calls. It was all TOO MUCH. **TOO MUCH.** Suddenly back in his room, Bad gasped. He swatted at his head, desperate to have the thoughts go away. But they wouldn’t._

They wouldn't know the hours he spent, suffering but determined to get rid of most of the vines.

_Bad picked up another vine, trying his best to ignore the urges to listen to the egg again. He had spent hours outside, getting close to passing out multiple times from using so much energy ignoring the egg and being outside so much._

_He knew he was overworking himself. He didn't care._

They wouldn't know. And they didn't need to. It wasn't their problem. This was his fault and now he has to deal with the result. Because maybe, one day, they'll forgive him. And he'll do anything for that. Even if if hurt him along the way.


End file.
